Deeper Than The Deepest Ocean
by Miaka Kennyuuki
Summary: High Prince Yohji refuses to live under his father's corrupt rule. Novice Duo would follow his best friend in anything. Including running away to the Yuy Kingdom, where they are dragged into a game of court manners, and meet loves that only come once ever
1. Default Chapter

Prologue: Discoveries and Departures  
  
Yohji, son of the Emperor Hayama of the Kudou Dynasty, sighed listlessly as he lay on his bed. He had just returned from a meeting with his father and his father's trusted advisor, Nagi.  
  
Yohji hated Nagi. He was a manipulative brat, and to make matters worse, was close to his age, which was sixteen. Nagi had short, straight purple hair that fell to his ears, and evil-looking red eyes. Though Yohji was loathe to admit it, the stuck up advisor was kind of cute, in a I-am- willing-to-risk-eternal-damnation-to-be-with-you kind of way.  
  
The meeting with Emperor Hayama and his advisor had not gone well. The arguing had reached a fever pitch, then Yohji's father had said something Yohji would never forgive him for...  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Yohji waited as he was announced to the Emperor as 'His Highness, Prince Yohji, Emperor-heir of the Kudou Dynasty,' then allowed to enter the throne room. His father, a man with sandy brown hair and usually warm brown eyes sat on the gilded throne as if he had never left it. And knowing Emperor Hayama, he hadn't as of yet. Beside the Emperor, standing, of course, was the teenage advisor, Nagi.  
  
Yohji strode forward, then stopped in the middle of the room and fell to one knee. One hand covered his heart and the other fell to his side, where it would have gripped his sword hilt if he'd had one. Strength was much valued in the Kudou kingdom, and this bow was much revered.  
  
"Rise, Prince Yohji of the Kudou Dynasty," Emperor Kudou entoned. Yohji stood, his young jaw tightening. Why couldn't his father say, 'rise, my son,' instead of that annoyingly long title? No one would look down on him for it. He was the Emperor, after all.  
  
"You summoned me, Your Majesty?" Yohji asked in a neutral voice that contained just the right amount of respect and reverance due an Emperor. Yohji's inner disgust was well hidden.  
  
"Some disturbing information has come to His Divine Majesty's attention," came Nagi's smooth, slightly oily voice. Yohji turned to the advisor and let some of his disgust show. Nagi's eyes narrowed and the red flashed with fire. "It has come to his attention that you, Your Highness, have spent an inappropriate amount of time with the Maxwell brat."  
  
Yohji got a small bit of satisfaction from the fact that Nagi had to address him as Your Highness, but somehow the advisor made it sound like an insult. And Emperor Hayama looked oblivious to the entire exchange. Yohji's teal blue eyes flashed as the jab about his best friend finally registered. He pushed his wavy shoulder length hair out of his eyes and all but hissed at Nagi.  
  
"That 'Maxwell brat,' as you call him, is twice the man you will ever be," he spat.  
  
The previously oblivious Emperor Hayama looked up in disapproval. "Yohji! Appologize to my advisor!" he snapped.  
  
"Why should I appologize to some boy possibly younger than myself?" Yohji returned. "I find it hard to respect the commands of an Emperor who allows himself to follow a child's advice!"  
  
Both Nagi and Emperor Hayama gasped, their eyes widening. No one spoke to the Emperor that way, even his own son. "Y-Yohji," Emperor Hayama stammered. "What has gotten into you?"  
  
Yohji allowed himself a secret smile as his father gave him the perfect escape. Schooling his features into one of remorse, Yohji turned to his father. "I'm sorry, Father. I don't know what came over me. Please forgive me," Yohji simpered, falling down on one knee.  
  
"Of course, my son," Emperor Hayama began.  
  
"He lies," Nagi hissed, his words sounding decidedly snaky. Suddenly, Yohji couldn't move. Then his body filled with an indescribable pain and was forced to stand up. Yohji was so distracted with the pain he completely forgot to cry out and inlist the aid of his father.  
  
A voice filled Yohji's head and he immediately recognized it as Nagi's. When I release you I want you to bow to me and your half-wit father and appologize. Yohji struggled with the thoughts pushing against his resistance. No, he said to himself. Yessss, the voice hissed. Yohji felt an unnamed power well up inside him and push at Nagi's hold. It gathered itself and released in a wave that caused Nagi to cry out.  
  
Yohji watched as Nagi gathered himself then turned to Emperor Hayama. His lips moved as he whispered something, and the Emperor turned to Yohji. "Go to your room and do not return until you are ready to apologize to my most brilliant and excellent advisor," he snapped. Yohji stared at him. "Now!" the Emperor commanded. Yohji stood and ignored both the Emperor and his advisor. He bowed vaguely in neither direction.  
  
"May the Divine One's light shine on you and reveal the sins you try to hide from the light," Yohji said to a tapestry close by. He bowed to it and left the room, humming happily to himself. Suddenly, that hissing voice returned. You have not won, my little morsel. You will bow to me soon enough. Shivering, Yohji headed for his room.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
And that brought him to his current situation, on his back in the middle of his queen sized bed, staring at the ceiling and wondering about the heated look Nagi had given him.  
  
"Psst! Hey, Yohji!" a voice whispered urgently. Yohji whipped around to face his window, where a lithe figure was outlined by the setting sun. Yohji reached slowly and carefully for the dagger hidden in his soft court boots. The figure moved into a beam of light and Yohji sighed and moved his hand back into his lap.  
  
"Hey, Duo," he said, smiling at his young friend. Duo of Maxwell Abbey grinned back, sunlight glittered off his white teeth and long, braided chestnut brown hair. The hair fell well past Duo's waist, stopping almost at his knees, and the boy's cobalt blue eyes twinkled. Set in a heart- shaped face, Duo's eyes were his best feature. They shifted from blue to violet with his emotions, and could hold the attention of anyone for long periods of time. Coupled with Duo's amazing voice, some thought he might be a siren or some other tempter.  
  
"What's up, buddy," Duo said in that husky voice that sent shivers down just about anyone's spine. He got up from his perch on the window sill, then moved to the bed and sat down, leaning against Yohji. Turning slightly, he gave Yohji a feather-light kiss on the lips, then settled back down. "So, you gonna tell me, or what?" he asked.  
  
Yohji smiled at the endearing expression on his friend's face. He kissed him back, then settled down to tell his story. As he talked, he thought about his and Duo's strange relationship. They'd met when they were ten, Yohji had been escaping his nurse yet again, and Duo had gotten bored singing hymns in the novice ward. They had both hidden in the same tree in the palace gardens.  
  
Duo hadn't noticed Yohji right away. He was too busy eating apples from the tree they were in...  
  
**Flashback #2**  
  
Little Yohji climbed the tree hurriedly, hoping against hope that Molly hadn't seen him. His nurse was a hawk when it came to finding Yohji. Hugging the tree trunk, Yohji continued to climb until he was high enough to be hidden by the foliage. He was just about to settle himself down for a long wait, when he felt the tree shake with another weight. After a moment, a young form came into view. It was what looked like a girl, with braided chestnut brown hair and the tunic and breeches of an Abbey novice. The novice looked around distractedly for a moment, then visibly relaxed. The novice settled back against the trunk and grapped a nearby apple and began to eat.  
  
"Stop eating my father's apples," Yohji demanded. The novice gave a start and dropped the apple she'd been eating. She looked frantically around for the source of the voice. "Up here, novice," Yohji said haughtily. The novice looked up and Yohji almost fell out of the tree at the sight of the most gorgeous blue eyes he'd ever seen. Right before him they shifted from cobalt blue to a wary blue-violet.  
  
"Who're you?" the novice asked, her face pinched in annoyance.  
  
"Stop eating my father's apples," Yohji repeated. The novice snorted.  
  
"These're Emp'ror Hayama's apples, kid. They ain't your father's. 'sides, the Emp'ror needs ta share more," the girl said haughtily in a voice that sounded suspiciously like a guy.  
  
"Listen, girl, my fa--" Yohji began.  
  
"Girl! Girl?! I ain't no girl!" the novice shrieked. Yohji looked taken aback, then remembered he was trying to hide and attempted to shush her.  
  
"Be quiet! If Molly catches me I'm gonna be in so much trouble!" Yohji pleaded.  
  
The novice sniffed indignantly. "Girl. Hmph," the novice said. "For your information, I'm a guy. The name's Duo Maxwell, kid."  
  
Yohji's blood boiled. "I am not a child, novice Duo. My name is Yohji, Emperor-heir of the Kudou Dynasty," Yohji said proudly. He didn't expect Duo to burst out laughing.  
  
"Your alright, kid," he said, plucking another apple from the tree and taking a bite. Yohji opened his mouth to complain some more, but the novice noticed. "Look, kid, we're both hidin', right?" Yohji nodded. "So if we both be quiet, we both won't get caught. I'll pretend these're your pops apples if ya shut it for a while, k?" Yohji nodded again. "Good," the novice said. "I'm goin' ta sleep. Wake me at first dark." And he promptly went to sleep.  
  
**End Flashback#2**  
  
They became lovers when they were around fourteen. They weren't really 'lovers' lovers, because they hadn't taken the last step, but they did love each other. they planned to save their innocence for who they would spend their lives with.As Yohji's recitation of the throne room meeting wound to a close, Duo sat up and turned around so he could look Yohji in the face.  
  
"You think Nagi cast a spell on your father?" he asked, tilting his head to the side. Yohji shrugged and Duo turned back around. "I think he did. I heard in the market today that Nagi was known back in his village for sorcery. It's very likely."  
  
"Yes. Also, I think Nagi might have a thing for me. He entered my mind and all I could feel is intense want," Yohji said, shuddering. "Did you know his mind voice sounds like a irate snake?"  
  
As opposed to my mind voice? Duo's words came as a caress in Yohji's mind and the young future Emperor shivered. "Yes, Duo. Only your mind voice could make me feel cold and hot at the same time," Yohji complimented.  
  
"Why thank you, love," Duo said, chuckling. He sighed. "I gotta go. The sun'll be down soon."  
  
"Brush your hair before you go?" Yohji whispered.  
  
"Of course, love," Duo said. The blue-eyed boy leaned forward and Yohji wrapped a tanned hand around the fat braid. Carefully, Yohji unraveled it and ran his fingers through the slightly wavy waterfall. Standing, Yohji went to his bureau and picked up the brush he reserved for such occasions. Moving back to Duo, he reseated himself behind his friend.  
  
Taking the brush, Yohji slowly dragged it from the middle of Duo's back to the tips of his hair, again and again until his beautiful locks shined. Steadily he moved up until the entire mass shimmered. Stroking through it to make sure, Yohji seperated the heavy tresses into three parts and began to lovingly weave them together, reproducing a neater, cleaner braid.  
  
"All done, love," Yohji said, hugging Duo from behind. Duo turned around and kissed Yohji on the nose.  
  
"Thanks, babe. See ya tomorrow," Duo said, hugging Yohji back. He gave him a fleeting kiss, then stood and made his way to the window. Looking over his shoulder, he blew a kiss to Yohji before jumping over the sill and disappearing. Yohji was sure his friend had reached the ground four floors down. Sighing, Yohji stripped and slipped into bed, thoughts of his problems flitting around before he sank into restless oblivion.  
  
~~~~***~~~~  
  
Duo hurried across the palace courtyard, down the hill, and up another until he was at the window of the novice ward. He slipped in and slithered inconspicuosly to his bed. Or atleast he thought he had.  
  
"Where have you been, Duo," asked an angry female voice. Duo shivered. It was the Spirit Walker, Hilde of the Schbeiker Cathedral of Oz. Spirit Walkers were mean, true, but Hilde was one of the meanest. Spirit Walkers were a general population of people with creepy eyes and even creepier dispositions. The went around floating and disappearing and making people believe in ghosts, plus they tampered with your spirit ever once in a while. They were all pale skinned, weird-haired and strange. What made Hilde different was that she looked normal, and could even act normal. Which meant she could blend well. Which was not good.  
  
"I-I've been in the Emperor's garden again, Your Eminence," Duo said carefully. It was partly the truth. One had to past through the Emperor's garden to get to Yohji's window.  
  
"Why is your hair all shiny and neat?" Hilde continued, her glowing blue eyes flashing.  
  
"I brushed it?" Duo said, wincing at his mistake. He shouldn't have sounded unsure.  
  
"It was that Prince brat wasn't it," Hilde barked, her young face twisted into a scowl. Duo cowered as her eyes glowed brighter. And yet he couldn't excuse the slur to his friend.  
  
"Yohji isn't a brat!" he said bravely. He immediately regretted his bravery as Hilde snarled at him, revealing the pointed canines of her other form. Duo's heart froze. He knew Hilde was changing into the form most feared, a Spirit Walker's demon form. Suddenly, he dearly wished he had paid attention in class when they'd discussed ways to escape the Walkers.  
  
~~~~***~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, Yohji was suddenly awakened by a loud crash. He sat up slowly, thinking it was just a servant there to wake him for dinner, but the crash sounded again, and then was followed by the clank of armor. Why was someone wearing armor outside his room? Yohji moved cautiously toward the door and prepared to open it. Then froze as he heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Yes, Lord Nagi," came the voice of Olby, Emperor Hayama's personal guard, in reply to something the Emperor's advisor told him.  
  
"Make sure no one sees you leaving the young prince's room with him, Olby. We must be away before dawn. Or rather, you must," Nagi said in that oily tone of voice that meant everything was going his way. Yohji listened, shocked, as the coversation continued.  
  
"Take him to your castle in the Sanq Kingdom, Lord Nagi?" Olby asked.  
  
"Yes. I want him to be guarded day and night. Even if no one finds him, there is a tremendous amount of foolish people in this world. See that it is done," came Nagi's reply.  
  
"Yes, Lord Nagi," came Olby's usual answer to everything. A moment later the hallway was quiet, as both men went off to conduct their business. Yohji slid down the wall, visibly trembling. Nagi wanted to kidnap him? Tonight? Right under his father's nose?  
  
I've gotta snap out of this?! Mentally slapping himself, Yohji leapt up and headed for his closet, grabbing his clothes from earlier on the way. Once in the closet, he slipped on the gold tights, gold tunic, dark brown tunic belt and leather boots. Slipping his dagger into one boot, Yohji grabbed his journey bag off a hook and began to fill it. In went three different colored tunics, matching breeches and belts, another pair of boots, a winter cloak of crushed velvet and five crisp white lace-up tunic shirts, hardly worn. Taking down a brown cloak, Yohji slipped it on and pulled the hood up, then strapped on his seldom used short sword. Though relatively new, Yohji had been trained by the finest teachers and was deadly when provoked.  
  
Deeming himself prepared, Yohji moved to the window. On the way he passed his writing desk, and something made him stop. There, in the corner, was the pendant his father had given him two years ago to mark his fourteenth year. It was in the shape of a phoenix, the Kudou crest. Snatching it up, Yohji slipped it into his journey bag. Still, something compelled him to leave a note. Snatching up a piece of parchment, an ink well and a feather quill, Yohji quickly scrawled a note:  
  
Father, I am sorry that I must leave you, but I do not wish to die or become a slave. I suspect you will never know of what I speak, and I dare  
not tell you in so crude a way as correspondence. Forgive me, father. Hopefully I will return and claim the throne before Nagi manages to corrupt you any more. I go with love in my heart, and pray it is in yours. Goodbye.  
  
Until we meet again, under the light of the Phoenix's wings,  
  
May the Divine One bless you,  
His Highness, Prince Yohji, former Emperor-heir of the Kudou Dynasty  
  
Yohji grabbed a handful of sand from a small pot beside the ink and sprinkled it on the note, the lit a candle. Breaking off a piece of the scarlet wax block also next to the ink, Yohji held it over the candle until it heated and softened, then pressed it into the paper near his signature. Straightening his signet ring, he pressed it down into the wax then removed it, revealing a perfect impression of a phoenix in flight next to his more personal initials. Sighing, Yohji turned away.  
  
"Goodbye, Father. May the Divine One bless you, and may you always walk in the Light," he whispered to the wind. With that small prayer, Yohji leapt over the side of the sill and was gone, just when Olby opened the chamber door...  
  
~~~~***~~~~  
  
"I'm sorry, Your Eminence!" Duo pleaded, tears streaking his pale face. Hilde laughed maliciously at the honorific, knowing full well she was no priestess. But she liked the attention she received for her lie.  
  
"Sorry is not enough, worm! Running around with that brat when you should be here with the other maggots! Filthy whore! You probably sleep with him for little trinkets and bobbles! Don't you?!" Hilde screamed. Her eyes glowed as she mentally twisted Duo's soul. The boy's body arched with the incredible pain she had him in. "Don't you!!" she demanded.  
  
"No!" Duo gasped. "Yohji loves me!" His soul twisted again as Hilde laughed, causing his back to arch and bend him almost double.  
  
"Love? Hah! Emperor's are clever liars, Duo. They trick you until they have what they want. Your filthy orphan body," Hilde snapped. "Then they use it again and again until you're broken, but they won't leave you be because they like you that way!!" Another twist of Duo's soul. Another scream.  
  
Duo lay on the floor of Hilde's appointed torture room, panting. Finally he had the breath to ask a question. "Is that what happened to you?" he whispered, before he went back to labored breathing.  
  
"ARRGHH!!!" Hilde shrieked, eyes blazing. She lifted Duo with her mind and threw him into a wall, grinning when she heard his scream of pain. Duo lay there against the wall, anger welling up inside him. How dare she take her pain out on him? No wonder she's a bitch!  
  
Some unknown power filled Duo and his body rose off the floor. His tired eyes opened and the sockets swam with a violet light. The light filled him, completed him...avenged him. Lifting his arms, Duo pointed at Hilde, his torturer, his victim. The light filled him to the brim, then burst from him and traveled down his arm, snaking away from him in a rope of pure violet light and slamming into the still insane Hilde. He pushed her, slammed her, threw her, and all the while she laughed insanely. Finally, tired of her cries, the light surrounded her and consumed her, and a sizzling sound filled the air. Right before the light winked out, Hilde screamed long and loud. The scream was abruptly cut off as the light faded.  
  
Duo's body slowly floated to the floor, unconscious before he hit. As the light diffused, a voice entered Duo's head, and a warm feeling surrounded his aching soul. Duo, my son, you have finally come into your power. I am proud of you...  
  
//Wha? Father?// Duo said.  
  
Yes, Duo. I can only appear to you in your mind, as I am indeed dead. i have come to witness your Showing.  
  
//Showing?//  
  
When you first use your Gift. Give me a moment. The voice faded away and Duo was distressed, but then he froze as a shape formed before his mind self. It was the shape of a wellbuilt man, who had chestnut hair and vivid blue eyes a shade off of Duo's.  
  
//Father?// Duo stammered.  
  
Yes. As you can see, you get your eyes from your dear mother.  
  
//Mother? Is she alive?//  
  
No. But she will assist you also. You have come into your inheritance.She will be anxious to see you.  
  
//Really?//  
  
Really. I have only appeared to you to check if you are ready, and to tell you something vital.  
  
//What's that, Father?//  
  
Your friend, the Prince? Break off your relationship with him. Soon you will meet the other half of your heart.  
  
//I will?! Who is it?//  
  
You will know when you see them. Just know it is soon. And tell your Prince that he should not despair, his heart comes closer everyday.  
  
//Yohji too! Great!//  
  
Yes, but I fear I told you too much. I just want you to be happy, son. Your mother will tell you more when you meet her. I have prepared a pack for you. Your friend will be here soon and you must leave with him to the House of Fujimiya. Lord Ran will tell you what to do. Goodbye my son. Rest until we meet again.  
  
//Goodbye, Father.// And Duo drifted off into real sleep. ~~~~***~~~~  
  
Yohji stumbled into the Maxwell Abbey, determined to get Duo before he left the country. He knew he wouldn't be able to go on without his cheerful friend beside him. A lone novice was passing by and Yohji grabbed him.  
  
"Do you know a Duo Maxwell?" he said urgently. So urgently that the novice tried to move back a step but was still in Yohji's deathgrip. "Well, do you?"  
  
"Y-yes, sir. Duo's in the Room with Her Eminence Hilde of the Spirit Walkers," the novice whispered. Yohji dropped the boy's arm in shock and fear, and the novice darted away. He went unnoticed as Yohji played back a few scenes Duo had told him of...about the evil uber bitch Hilde and a torture chamber called the Room provided by the church. He snarled loudly and took off in the direction he thought it would be. As he got deeper and deeper into the Abbey, he threw open random doors and threw his head inside.  
  
Finally he reached a door with a huge wooden bar across, a bar so big only a Spirit Walker could lift it with their minds. Luckily, Yohji knew a few tricks of his own. Centering himself, Yohji stared at the bar intently, letting his anger at Hilde, Nagi and the Emperor manifest itself into his power. The power of the phoenix. A surge shot through Yohji and the wooden bar promptly lit on fire and quickly turned to cinders.  
  
Rushing forward, Yohji entered the room and looked frantically around. In one corner was the remains of some blackened being, and in the other was an unmoving Duo.  
  
"Duo!" Yohji cried, rushing to his friend. Right before Yohji touched Duo's shoulder, the boy opened his eyes, revealing sleep-dilated violet irises.  
  
"Hey, Yohji. Time to go?" Duo asked cheerily. Yohji stared, then grinned. Duo was alright.  
  
"Yes. I'll explain later, but we have to go," Yohji said urgently.  
  
"I know," Duo said solemnly. "I kinda killed the Spirit Walker, so we really gotta go. Gimme a sec..." Duo searched the ground around him until he came upon a pack stuffed with clothes and a few of hs personal things. "Hah! Thank you, Father!" he said. Yohji watched him, eyebrows raised. Duo grinned. "Well?"  
  
"Er...yea, we gotta go...I don't know where, but.." Yohji began.  
  
"Let's try your cousin Ran? He might be able to help us," Duo suggested. Yohji smiled.  
  
"Great idea, Duo! Hurry," he said, snatching his friends hand, Yohji ran out of the room, then out of the Abbey, heading for his cousin's manor at the edge of town.  
  
~~~~***~~~~  
  
Hands touching him...caressing him...sweet, slow kisses...hot breath on his ear...shivers...pleasure...pain, more pleasure...white hot...deep...heaven...  
  
Chang Wufei of the Dragon Clan, revered Dragon Warrior of the mythical island, sat up quickly, sweat slicking his usually cool forehead. Breathing slowly to eliminate his hurried pants, Wufei turned a dull, angry red. Dammit! Why must I dream of him?! Arrogant foreigner...  
  
Wufei sighed, then rolled over and got out of the bed. Beside his night table was a glass and a pitcher of the cool waters of Dragora. Pouring himself a glass, Wufei turned his thoughts inward, to the dream and the visions of the ginger-haired foreigner who he couldn't forget.  
  
Wufei remembered the man well. He'd been tall, muscled but not overly much, lean and graceful, signs of a seasoned fighter. His hair was ginger-brown bordering on red, and fell into beautiful blue eyes that alternated between ruthless cruelty and sincere softness. He was someone of note in some army or another, but Wufei couldn't quite remember which. All he remember was being flustered around the ginger-haired Adonis and forgetting his noble mission to keep order in Dragora. Before he'd known it, he was in the handsome soldier's arms, and bed.  
  
That night had been beautiful, though Wufei saw it through a haze of rage. He was sure the foreigner had drugged him, then seduced him and probably coerced him into telling valuable information about Dragora. And yet, Wufei could only remember one sentence, breathed over and over by the blue-eyed demigod. I think I am in love, my Dragon...  
  
Wufei closed his deep onyx eyes and sighed, then scowled. He would get that foreigner! Where did he say he was from? The Yuy Kingdom. He would go there and crush the seducer personally. The thought brought a contented smile to Wufei's usually cold lips.  
  
"Tsukiyono!" he barked, calling his slave. A moment later the figure of a boy no older than fifteen appeared in the doorway. It was Wufei's slave, Omi of the House of Tsukiyono, a boy with honey brown hair and ocean blue eyes.  
  
"Yes, Master?" the boy asked quietly, kneeling in the doorway. Wufei smiled slightly, glad that his slave was obedient. There were rumors of a slave with icy blue eyes that had escaped to the Yuy Kingdom. Maybe Wufei would see him there.  
  
"Pack for a two week journey for myself and you, then straighten my room and bring me tea in the waiting room before dinner," Wufei commanded. He didn't worry that Omi might not finish. He always did, and on time, as expected of a slave.  
  
"Yes, Master," Omi said obediently, not moving. Wufei smiled faintly again. A slave did not stand until commanded.  
  
"Stand and begin," Wufei said, before leaving the room. Nodding, Omi stood and began to follow his orders. By tomorrow morning, everyone would know that his master was on a journey.  
  
~~~~***Tsuzuku***~~~~ 


	2. The Yuy Kingdom

Chapter One: The Yuy Kingdom  
  
"Are you sure we should be doing this, Yohji?" asked Duo, as he peeked through the curtain and staired at the crowd beyond.  
  
"Of course, Duo. We need the money, and we're skilled," Yohji answered, straightening his gold silk veil. "Now let's get out there and buy us dinner!"  
  
Yohji and Duo had arrived in Kunshu, Yuy Kingdom, the day before, after a harrowing journey from Kudou. They'd asked Cousin Ran for help like Duo had suggested, and gotten food, shelter and good horses in return. Also, Ran had explained some of their situation, and given Duo a journal that once belonged to his father. Living off some money Yohji had with him, they traveled steadily toward Kunshu, occasionally stopping to make more money. And yet, all good things ended, and so did their money. That was why Yohji and Duo were currently on a stage in from of hundreds of Kunshuans, dressed in loose, billowing breeches and matching silk shirts, a veil covering half their faces.  
  
A throbbing beat filled the air and surrounded the dancers and silent crowd. Suddenly, Duo leapt from behind the curtain and landed in the middle of the stage, falling gracefully to the ground in an immitation of a petal. Yohji stepped out after him, his slow moves matching the beat perfectly. He circled Duo once, then fell also, managing to show his body to advantage as he descended slowly to the ground. They both remained very still as the music slowed.  
  
Then, simultaneously, the music and the dancers jumped, moving and beating rapidly. Yohji stood and spun away in one motion and Duo did the same until they were as far away from each other as the stage would allow. In quick, jerky movements, Duo swayed in place then dance toward the center. Yohji spun several times on one foot before dropping to his knees and stretching dramatically. His muscles jumped as Duo finally reached him and leaned over. The music stopped abruptly, Yohji bent backwards and Duo hanging over him. Duo trailed one finger from Yohji's navel to his lips, before backing away and sinking to his own knees, prostrating himself before the crowd. Yohji straightened himself out at the same time that Duo looked up, eyes closed. And began to sing.  
  
~~~~***~~~~  
  
Heero, distant cousin of King Odin of the Yuy Kingdom and Captain of the Royal Guards stood before a vegetable stall scowling.  
  
"What do you mean you have no naoru fruit[1]! Everyone has that!" Heero snarled. The vendor, Meru, cowered.  
  
"Captain," said a young man with white hair standing behind Heero. "I don't think it would be wise to kill His Majesty's Royal vender."  
  
"He doesn't deserve to be a vender, Crawford," Heero told his second in command. "This poor excuse doesn't even have naoru fruit!"  
  
"Yes, Captain. What the hell has the world come to," Crawford muttered sarcastically, earning a small smirk from his captain. "I'm sure that vender by the Platform has some." Heero nodded his afformative and Crawford handed Meru a copper. "Thanks for your trouble. May Kami-sama shadow your steps." Bowing, Heero and Crawford headed for the vender near the Platform. They were about to start haggling when Heero heard a heavenly sound.  
  
Allata me sora neysi rel keyo Prta sora le keyo Seyasa uferta Mera telliosa  
  
//Divine sky shining with my tears Heavy sky of tears More crying Many sighs//  
  
Heero stood riveted as the husky alto sang, filling the air with a sweet, pure melody. His heart connected with the voice and he allowed himself to drown for a moment.  
  
"Captain?" Crawford asked worriedly. He was equally enthralled, but he hadn't expected his captain to be. "Captain, daijoubu ka?"  
  
"Hm?" Heero said distractedly, his Prussian eyes darted left and right searching for the source of the beautiful sound. Suddenly another, deeper voice joined the first. This one was just as sensuous, if not more, and rose and fell intriguingly.  
  
Morete me sora neysi rel keyo Tyla sora le gotyl Fora uferta Tyla telliosa  
  
//Open sky shining with my tears Tired sky of blood No more crying Tired sighs//  
  
"What a heavenly sound!" exclaimed one city woman as she passed by. Heero had to agree. Whoever was singing, he strongly suspected they had magic in their voices. Finally his captain persona took over and reminded him of his duty. Arrest any persons using magic for personal gain. Since the sound seemed to come from the Platform, he assumed they were selling their skills for money.  
  
"Crawford," Heero said commandingly. His second was immediately at his side, shaking off the affects of the wonderful singing.  
  
"Hai, Captain?" He asked, standing straighter. Heero coldly approved of Crawford's alertness.  
  
"Whoever is singing is using magic. You know our duty. They must be brought before King Odin and Queen Ryuka, and if not them, Prince Lowell," Heero said, his obvious disgust for the royal family suprisingly evident. Crawford knew little of his captain, but he did know he hated the King, Queen, and especially the Prince with a passion. Crawford felt abit sorry for their soon to be victims. Though their voices were beautiful, it couldn't save them from the justice of the Royal Guard.  
  
"Do you want me to inform the sorcerer, Captain?" Crawford asked. Heero gave a small nod and Crawford pulled out a small crystal ball given to Heero by the sorcerer to call him when necessary. The sorcerer, a Chang Wufei, was a fierce warrior of Dragora and had arrived at Kunshu two days ago demanding to see General Treize. King Odin saw an opportunity, and told the sorcerer he could serve him while he waited for Treize to come back. Lucky that Treize was away, because the warrior then began to rant about the injustice of it all. "Sorcerer?"  
  
"Yes?" came an irritated voice from the globe. An annoyed boyish face appeared and blazing onyx eyes stared at Crawford. Unconsciously he shivered from the gaze.  
  
"The Captain wishes you to come help investigate magic users near the Platform," Crawford.  
  
"Where?" Wufei said.  
  
"Near Vender Narir's stall," Crawford answered. He knew Wufei had never been there, but the sorcerer had his ways.  
  
"Give me a moment," Wufei said. "Tsukiyono! Get your worthless ass up! I'm sick and tired of you lazing! Get me that crystal! No, the other one! Idiot! Arg!" came the Dragorans cries. After a moment crying was heard, then Wufei turned to Crawford again, muttering 'disobedient, incompetent slave.' "Be there in five." Wufei's face swirled and disappeared.  
  
Crawford sighed. He hated how Wufei treated his young slave, Omi. In the two days the Dragoran had been with them, the slave's ocean blue eyes were filled with tears atleast two score times. Not my concern, Crawford told himself. But shimmering blue eyes told a different story. "Dammit!" he muttered.  
  
"Problem?" Heero said.  
  
"No, Captain. The sorcerer will be here right about--"  
  
"Now," said an arrogant, regal voice. "What have you fools not been able to accomplish now?"  
  
"Nani?! You little--" Heero began, his blue eyes flashing. The sorcerer smiled insolently.  
  
"Now, now, Captain. Wouldn't want Prince Lowell to hear you were being rude to nobles, now do you?" Wufei said. Heero growled almost inaudible. He would have responded to the slur on his birth if singing hadn't broken through his thoughts.  
  
Nefertiri lefra torer lamida Ilgad trew lehugio plo Redsa derft berkila Berkila sol nemi gologa  
  
//Beautiful in its own way Those trails of sin Red as blooms Blooming sun with golden tendrils//  
  
"What is that infernal racket?" Wufei asked, irritated. He snapped a finger and his chocolate-haired slave appeared. Omi bowed quickly before Wufei before kneeling. Wufei stepped forward and smacked him, causing Heero and Crawford to wince. "Kneel, bow, then kneel again, you fool!" he snapped.  
  
"Y-Yes, Master," Omi said fervently. Wufei smacked him again and Heero stepped forward threateningly.  
  
"Never stammer! It reflects on me!" Wufei snapped. "Now stand up and open your senses. I need you to let the magic take you, then follow it."  
  
"Yes, Master," Omi said, more confident. Obviously this was something he did often. The boy kneeled in no particular direction, a look of detachment on his face, a moment later the singing reached him, for a happy and slightly remorseful smile came upon his features and he looked with glassy eyes at the pathway to the Platform. He began to walk, swaying slightly. Wufei, Heero and Crawford followed.  
  
Soon they came upon the Platform crowd area, and what met their eyes astonished them. Heero openly stared. There, on the Platform, two beautiful boys danced gracefully, before sinking to there knees to sing. One boy, the one with the sweet alto, had a heart-shaped face, a sad smile, and long chestnut brown hair contained in a braid. Heero couldn't determine his eye- color because they were closed, and his face was raised as if in prayer. The other boy had honey brown hair and had a strong, handsome face. Heero caught glimpses of teal blue eyes every now and then. And even more amazing, they seemed unaware of the magic they wielded. Right at that moment the braided beauty opened his mouth again, his compelling voice drifting through the air toward Heero, Crawford, Wufei and the enraptured Omi. The boy seemed especially subsceptible to magic.  
  
Morete me sora neysi rel Tyla sora le gotyl Fora uferta Tyla telliosa  
  
//Open sky shining with my tears Tired sky of blood No more crying Tired sighs//  
  
The braided boy let his face drop down, braid sliding over his shoulder. Then he stood one last time and drifted gracefully into the other boys arms. The other boy held the braided beauty tightly as they both sank to the floor, one last long note hanging in the air. The entire audience stared, enthralled, then hesitant clapping began until the Platform thundered. The two boys stood and bowed, their hands still clasped tightly, showing they had a deeper relationship than dance partners. Heero felt an unfamiliar pang in his chest. He wondered why.  
  
"That's them," Wufei stated unnecessarily. Crawford couldn't resist a jab at the Dragoran slave owner.  
  
"Thanks for pointing out the obvious, exalted one," He said, sneering slightly. Heero suppressed his own small sneer. The Dragoran sniffed disdainfully.  
  
"Well, time to get to work. Omi, you useless worm!" he snapped. The slave moved quickly, bowed, then kneeled. Suddenly, with shock registering on his face, he looked up. Both Crawford and Heero recognized his mistake. Unfortunately, so did Wufei.  
  
"I said kneel, bow, then KNEEL, you incompetent peasant!!" he screamed. "I'm tired of your constant failures! Twently lashes tonight!" All three boys gasped at the Dragoran's words, and Omi whimpered. Not because he knew that was more lashes than a pedophile got when arrested, but because he knew the Royal Captain and his second wanted to help him and couldn't.  
  
Right then, Omi's fate hanging on a thin thread, a noise alerted the boys of another's presence. Out of the shadows appeared the two boys from the stage, this time dressed in a middle class citizen's tunics and hose. Heero almost gasped aloud. The braided youth was even more beautiful up close. His thoughts were cut short by the angry scowl that marred the beauty's face. He turned to Wufei.  
  
"Whaddya think your doin'!" he demanded. Wufei sputtered as the boy glared. "How come your treatin' this poor kid like he's some slave or sumthin'?!" The enraged boy finally noticed Crawford in the background, doing a 'stop, please!' motion with his hands. He pointed to Wufei's chest, and the Dragon insignia. The boy, who's eyes were revealed to be a startling cobalt blue shade that flashed to violet occasionally, stared at the insignia before comprehension dawned. Both Heero and Crawford breathed a sigh of relief, expecting the braided boy to back down. Boy, where then in for a surprise.  
  
"You a Dragoran?" the boy asked bluntly. Wufei looked surprised, then composed himself.  
  
"Yes. Chang Wufei of the Dragon Warriors, peasant. And you are?" Wufei said haughtily.  
  
"Duo of the Maxwell Abbey novices, slaver," the boy snapped. "I didn't think the Yuy Kingdom condoned such...disturbing practices." The disgust in his voice was evident as he pointedly looked at Heero. For some reason his disapproval didn't sit well with the dark haired Captain, and he hurried to explain himself.  
  
"The Yuy Kingdom does not condone slavery, Maxwell-kun, but we also cannot supress the culture of another. We believe that everyone has a right to their practices. We just hoped they would have the grace and tact not to flaunt it when residing in the Yuy Kingdom," he said, in a sentence so uncharacteristically long even Crawford gave him a strange look.  
  
Duo looked satisfied with the Captain's explantion. "That's okay. I'm sure the Yuy Kingdom cannot keep an eye on all the scum that crawls in," he said, lip curling as he looked to Wufei once more. The boy behind him stepped forward.  
  
"Duo, control yourself," the boy demanded. "We do not want to be in trouble, remember?" Duo nodded.  
  
"To late, abbey brat," Wufei said with great satisfaction. Heero was beginning to regret bringing the boys to the Dragoran's attention. "I've heard of you. Escaped from the Kudou Kingdom, ne? Two boys, one an orphan, the other the Emperor's son?"  
  
Duo's lip curled at the look of supreme satisfaction on Wufei's face. "And that means what to us?"  
  
"It means that I am forced to take you to the Palace for questioning and possible transport home," Heero said, another pang, this time one he recognized as apology, sounding in his chest. He actually had trouble not sending the braided boy an apologetic look. He was so frightened by this sudden surge of unfamiliar emotions that he immediately pasted on his soldier's mask. The action did not go unnoticed by his second in command.  
  
Crawford jumped to Heero's rescue before the stoic captain began acting any stranger. "I suggest you cooperate with us, Maxwell-kun. We do not want to have to hurt you in any way. Arresting you is just standard procedure anyway, since you and your friend were using magic in your performance," he said hurriedly. He turned to the boy beside Duo. "May I ask your name, Your Highness?"  
  
The boy with the honey brown hair looked at Crawford with icy eyes, then opened his mouth and spoke. "Yohji, son of Emperor Hayama of the Kudou Dynasty. Former Emperor-heir," he said.  
  
"Former?" Crawford asked before he could stop himself.  
  
Yohji smiled tightly. "Would you want to inherit a Kingdom destined to be run by a manipulative sorcerer advisor?" Crawford shook his head, growing even more curious as to their story. All he'd heard so far was that the Emperor-heir had run away with his boy-whore, and orphan by the name of Duo. "Aren't you going to tie us up?" the teal-eyed Prince asked. Crawford started, then nodded. He pulled out a piece of rope and stepped forward, starting to bind the young Prince. Beside him, his captain already had the orphan bound. Wufei looked over the proceedings with satisfaction.  
  
"Let's go. No trying to run away, and no funny business. Either way, the sorcerer seems to hate you enough not to let you escape," Heero said. He nodded once to each person, then started out of the crowd. Reluctantly, Duo and Yohji followed.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
//They are proceeding ahead of schedule, Darling.//  
  
*I know, my heart. Our son is a marvel.*  
  
//I wish you could have met him with me.//  
  
*So do I, love. So do I.*  
  
//Do you think he will realise he has met his soul partner?//  
  
*In time, Dear.*  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
Duo shivered a bit as he followed the Captain of the Royal Guard through the palace gates. The wizard was watching him again, his heated glare boaring into the back of his head. It was making him decidedly uncomfortable.  
  
To try to elevate his feelings, Duo began to think about the young captain leading him through the outer courtyard. The boy -man?- looked no older than Duo, and had unruly brown hair and slanted eyes a startling shade of blue. He believed it was called Prussian. The boy's face was a work of art in itself, with prominent cheekbones, an aquiline nose, and full lips. The captain obviously had royal blood in him, most likely the Yuys, yet the slanted eyes told a tale of East Dragora.  
  
He could admit it. He was in love. That was the only thing he could call the feeling of coming home he had experienced when he'd first seen the captain, or the feeling of warmth he'd felt when the boy had tried to calm him while Duo himself was picking a fight with the Dragoran. Duo could tell that the way the captain had been acting was strange, from the way his second in command watched him.  
  
"All I want is to know his name," Duo whispered to himself.  
  
"What?" Yohji asked, turning to look at his boyfriend.  
  
Boyfriend. Oh, right. Duo looked sort of sad when he remembered that Yohji was there also. Firstly because it was Duo's fault they were arrested, and second because he still had a distinct obligation and mutual attachment to his honey haired friend.  
  
Duo decided to take the plunge. If he was eventually going to be sent back to the Kudou Kingdom, where he would be executed on charges of misleading the Emperor-heir and killing a Spirit Walker, then he should atleast get what he wanted. "Can I atleast know the name of my captors?" he asked, sure to include the white haired man so as not to draw untoward attention to the handsome captain.  
  
The entire group slowed to a stop. The white haired second in command turned with a look of thinly veiled apology on his face. He bowed to Yohji and nodded to Duo. Duo resisted the urge to grin at the courteous man who dared to nod at a lowly novice.  
  
"Crawford is my name, Your Highness, Novice Duo. Second in command to the captain of the Royal Guards," Crawford said, smirking slightly. Duo nodded, then turned expectantly and a little too eagerly toward Heero.  
  
"Heero Yuy," the chocolate haired Adonis said coldly, turning and continuing on his way, Duo dragged behind him. Duo didn't object, and let himself be dragged along, a well hidden smile on his face. So he was a Yuy himself. Interesting. 'Heero,' he thought to himself, floating blissfully behind the boy.  
  
"You okay, Duo?" Yohji whispered, watching his lifetime friend worriedly.  
  
Duo looked up sharply, then shrugged. Yohji didn't back down, so he whispered back, "I'll tell you later."  
  
"Quit conspiring to escape!" snapped the Dragoran slave owner. Duo scowled but said nothing. The Dragoran obviously held a place of power in the Yuy Kingdom, and could probably make their stay much more unpleasant than it was already. The smirk on the slaver's face almost caused Duo to break his resolve, but surprisingly, he held firm. He wouldn't want to make a bad impression on Heero, right?  
  
The captain opened a side door in the palace's outer courtyard and led the small group through a small section of the barracks to the inner courtyard. While there, several guards winked suggestively at Duo, and catcalled. Heero pulled the braided boy closer to himelf, and Duo hid a smile. Once through the inner courtyard, the group reached the Inner Sanctum, as the palace's Entrance Hall was called. Pictures of stuffy Kings, even stuffier Queens, and small thumb pictures of their concubines covered ever vertical surface.  
  
Heero led them down the long hall, passing picture after picture of Kings, Queens and concubines. Every family member was easily recognizable by their unruly hair and coal black eyes, the only spot of color being the concubines and a few of the Queens. Duo almost stumbled when he saw a picture of a concubine with Heero's piercing, slanted blue eyes, chocolate brown hair and lightly tanned skin under a picture of a tall man with unruly black hair, Heero's nose and Heero's soldier posture. It was a picture of King Odin and his oldest concubine. She was obviously a pure blooded Dragoran from East Dragora.  
  
Duo noticed that Heero stiffened when they passed the two portraits. So he was right. What must it be like, born of a concubine from Dragora and a King?  
  
"This is the Royal Audience Chamber. You will conduct yourselves as civilised people while before the King," Heero said in his monotone. He lowered his voice and whispered. "Just remember, this kingdom is just a bit duller than others.." It was an open invitation to reek havoc. Duo gave him a small grin, then resumed his resigned aire. "Ready?"  
  
"Whenever you are, Captain," Yohji said, drawing all his royalty around him like a cloak. Technically, an Emperor-heir was still higher than a King, since they stood to inherit a larger Kingdom. "Duo?"  
  
"Aye, Yohji. I'll be as civilised as you are," Duo answered promptly. "Or atleast as well manner as the Dragoran slaver."  
  
Wufei sputtered angrily, but settled down. Finally, Heero opened the Audience Room's doors. Crawford stepped forward to announce them.  
  
"Captain Heero of the Yuy Kingdom's Royal Guards and Chang Wufei, Dragon Warrior and Sorcerer of Dragora, along with Novice Duo of Maxwell Abbey and High Prince Yohji, Emperor-heir of the Kudou Kingdom, request and audience," he said clearly. A court herald repeated what he had said, and all waited patiently. After what seemed like ten minutes, the herald announced them again and they were allowed inside.  
  
The Audience chamber was huge, with rows of courtiers on either side of a long, red velvet carpet that ran all the way to the thrones of the royal family. On the huge golden throne sat a handsome man with deep black eyes and unruly black hair, on which a big gold crown resided. Beside him was a smaller silver throne which seated a pretty woman with long black hair and black eyes. A space to the side was another chair, hardly raised from the ground. There sat a teenaged boy of about sixteen, his hair matching his mother's straight locks and his eyes that of both parents. Beside him, on a cushion, was a pretty girl with long white blonde hair and forked eyebrows. She was the teen's concubine. Duo thought she looked vaguely familiar. He knew it was important, but he couldn't grasp what it was.  
  
"All hail King Odin, Queen Ryuka and Prince Lowell of the Yuy Kingdom. May their reign be long and prosperous," the herald cried.  
  
"All hail!" the courtiers echoed.  
  
Heero, Crawford and their prisoners stepped forward, Wufei moving off to the side. Heero bowed from the waist stiffly, then knelt on both knees and bowed again. He straightened slightly, but remained on his knees. Crawford did the same. Duo went down on one knee, one hand over his heart and the other resting where a sword hilt would have been, the traditional Kudou Kingdom bow. Yohji remained standing, putting one hand over his heart and the other where his sword would be. He spared the royal family a nod. Prince Lowell turned purple with rage.  
  
"This is an outrage!" the young teen cried, standing so quickly he knocked over his concubine. Duo could have sworn her ice blue eyes flashed red in that moment when Lowell touched her. "Bow properly, peasant, or meet my guillotine!" Yohji just snorted. With wide, disbelieving eyes, Lowell turned on King Odin. "Father!" he whined.  
  
King Odin sighed and stood. "Who dares insult me and mine so?" he drawled in an immensely bored voice.  
  
"High Prince Yohji of the Kudou Dynasty," Yohji said proudly, while dusting imaginary dirt from his woolen sleeve. King Odin almost fell over in shock.  
  
"You are the escaped Prince?" he sputtered. He seemed to compose himself. "Why do you not bow, boy?"  
  
"I outrank you on many levels, Odin, so I suggest you refrain from pulling the indignant king bit on me. A High Prince is the equivalent of a King, if not more, and I do not see the need to bow to you," Yohji said. "Rise, Novice." Startled by Yohji's speech, Duo felt himself compelled to rise. When he really wanted to, Yohji's commanding voice could do wonders on the unwilling. "Rise, Captain of the Guards." Surprisingly, Heero did rise. "Rise, Lieutenant." Crawford rose. Yohji turned to Odin. "Take notes, Odin. This is how you rule a Kingdom." Odin's face turned as purple as his son's. Before he could retaliate, though, Wufei stepped forward, his slave behind him.  
  
"Magic, Tsukiyono?" He asked. Omi shivered, opening his mouth to answer affirmative. He had felt the waves of compelling magic flowing to him, and resisted the urge to rise from his knees. Contrary to Chang's beliefs, Omi had a high tolerance for magic and could ignore it if his wished. He really liked the two new comers, so he said the only thing he could say. "No, Master." Wufei's eyes narrowed, but he backed off. Omi sughed in relief. Use this chance wisely, Your Highness, he thought.  
  
"I think a private audience is in order," snarled King Odin. "Heero, take the Maxwell brat to the dungeons and watch him. Crawford, come with me and the Emperor-heir. I want you to guard the door while we talk. Well, what are you waiting for?"  
  
Crawford and Heero both bowed. "Hai, Odin-sama."  
  
~~~~~**Tsuzuku**~~~~~ 


	3. Wufei's Story

Chapter Two: Wufei's Story  
  
After passing through several doors, through the inner courtyard, down six flights of steps and over one under ground bridge, Duo arrived at what King Odin called the Dungeons. He'd heard stories about the high security of the Yuy Kingdom Dungeons, but he had never imagined a natural cavern under layers of strong rock.  
  
Heero showed him through a wooden door labled 'Low Security.' Duo almost snorted at that. If this was low security, what was high?  
  
They entered a small room with one table and two chairs, and little else. It was obvious not many people came down here. "Sit," Heero said, before looking around curiously. Seeming to realise something, he dug through a pouch on his belt and pulled out a clear stone. He rubbed it once and whispered something.  
  
"Yes, Captain?" the stone said.  
  
"Aoshi, look into the fact that three guards are missing from the Dungeons. You know the King's policy on shirking duties. When you find them, do what is needed," Heero said in his usual monotone.  
  
"Hai, Captain," the stone replied. Nodding to himself, Heero put the stone away and leaned against the wall. Silence descended, but soon Duo couldn't take it.  
  
"What was that about?" he asked curiously, hoping that the handsome Captain would say more than...  
  
"Hn." Guess not. Duo sighed.  
  
"Look, you gotta watch me, ne?" he asked. Heero nodded once. "So why don't you relax and talk to me? I get bored easily, and you don't wanna see me bored. Atleast, that's what the last guard who had to watch me said."  
  
Silence descended again, but them Heero asked, "Why?"  
  
Duo grinned. "First I started singing. Ya know, those tunes from the traveling shows. I'd pick the most annoying, bawdy song I could think of and sing it off key. Like this. Lie on your back, gi~rl! Open them legs to m~e! Lay on your--"  
  
Duo was cut off by Heero's intense glare. He giggled, and Heero's glare intensified. After about ten minutes of being glared at -in which Duo admired Heero's gorgeous eyes- Duo sighed and began to whistle softly. A minute more he was humming. Two more minutes and he was singing softly.  
  
"Allata me sora neysi rel keyo. Prta sora le keyo. Seyasa uferta. Mera telliosa..." Duo sang. Heero straightened and Duo saw it from the corner of his eye. He grinned inwardly and continued. After awhile he got bored with his own voice and turned to Heero again. "Ya like?"  
  
"Yes," Heero said, surprising them both. He reddened very slightly and turned away. "Even though you are using magic."  
  
"Magic? What's so bad about magic?" Duo asked, managing to fit his doubt about his magical abilities into his voice.  
  
"Everything," Heero said. "King Odin banned it from the Yuy Kingdom after the Sorceress Dorothy went crazy and destroyed everything."  
  
"Is that so? Well, your King has been hiding something from you," Duo responded. "For one, the little fact that the stone you carry around is magic itself."  
  
Heero's face hardened. "No it isn't."  
  
"Sorry to break it to ya, Heero, but it's magic. Take it from someone who knew a Shadow Walker fairly well." Duo sighed. "You Yuys, so freakin' hypocritical," he said sadly. He was remembering his mother, who had been killed by a Yuy who didn't like the fact that she was pregnant even though they'd told her not long before that it was perfectly fine.  
  
"The people of the Yuy Kingdom are not hypocritical," Heero began.  
  
"No, just their king," Duo interrupted. He gave Heero a serious look. "Where did you find the blonde with the forked eyebrows?"  
  
Heero looked more attentive at the abrupt change of subject. "Do you mean Prince Lowell's concubine?" he asked coldly. "It is none of your concern."  
  
"Just tell me, Hee-chan. It's important," Duo responded seriously.  
  
Heero quirked an eyebrow. "Hee-chan?" Duo blushed, but looked impatient and defiant. "King Odin found Darline at the edge of Oz."  
  
"Darline? Is that what you call her? Sorry to break it to you, Hee-chan, but Darline ain't Darline," the braided teen said.  
  
"Well, then who is she?" Heero demanded, getting annoyed by Duo's sidestepping of the subject. "And don't call me that."  
  
Duo grinned. "If I tell you a secret about Darline, will ya gimme a kiss?" he asked, widening his violet eyes at the stoic Captain.  
  
"No," Heero said immediately.  
  
"It could mean the destruction or safety of your kingdom," Duo sang, grinning wider when Heero's ears perked up. "So, will ya?"  
  
Heero hesitated, then slowly nodded his head. Quickly, he recovered his cold disposition. "But if the information is not revelant, do not come near me on pain of death."  
  
Duo grinned widely. "No problem, Captain Hee-chan. Just don't go back on your word," he said.  
  
Heero stiffened. "My word is my gold, prisoner."  
  
"Prisoner? Oooh, is Hee-chan having fantasies about me in a dungeon? Kinky," Duo said, laughing at the stunned face of the Captain.  
  
"Just give the damned information!" Heero cried.  
  
"Alright, alright. By the Light..." Duo mumbled, annoyed. "You'd think a man could have a decent conversation with a gorgeous Captain, but no, everyone is short-tempered these days. Why when I was young--"  
  
"Novice," Heero growled.  
  
Duo gulped. "Hehe...well ya see, Darline is...well she is...how should I put this..." he mumbled nervously.  
  
"Novice!" Heero barked.  
  
"Darline is really the Sorceress Dorothy, and from the looks of things she plans to take over the Yuy Kingdom through King Lowell, who is already immensely weak-willed," Duo blurted in a rush.  
  
Heero stared at him. Darline was Dorothy? Dorothy was Darline? Lowell's royal whore was a conniving, evil, base being with powers that rivaled the gods?  
  
A minute passed when nothing happened. Then Heero was on the floor behind Duo. He'd fainted.  
  
(A/N: OOC Heero, I know. But you have to understand that Dorothy is really, really powerful, and struck fear into the hearts of the greatest monarchs in her time. Translation: she's damn scary!)  
  
~~~~***~~~~  
  
Slumped inelegantly on a long divan, Chang Wufei of Dragora sighed rather loudly for someone so preoccupied with appearances. No one saw him in such a common pose, since his slave Omi was outside guarding his door, instructed not to let anyone in.  
  
Assured that his mental journey would not be interrupted, Wufei allowed his mind to go back in time, back several months to when he had met the ginger- haired General of King Odin Yuy's army. Back when he had experienced love for the first time. When he had known heartbreak.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Just turned seventeen, Chang Wufei was a proud warrior of Dragora, one of the Emperor's finest. Today was the day he was to prove his worth to his liege by fighting the delegate from the Yuy Kingdom in hand-to-hand combat. It was a high honor.  
  
Usually Wufei was confident in his fights, he expected to win. But lately he had been thrown off balance physically and mentally every time he encountered the ginger-haired, blue-eyed General of Yuy's army. The older man would touch him on the cheek or hand, and Wufei would momentarily lose the use of his limbs. It had been happening more and more lately, a warm feeling settling in the pit of his stomach when ever they touched, draining Wufei's usual smug confidence to nothing. The young warrior feared for his soul and prayed to the Great God Nataku to forgive him for having unnatural thoughts about men. He knew that in the Yuy Kingdom, same sex relationships were not frowned upon. But he wasn't in Yuy, he was in Dragora.  
  
Besides that, there was his fiance, the Shrine Maiden Long Meilan, worshipper and daughter of the Great One, Nataku. She was a direct descendent of the Great One, and it was considered an honor to marry her. Just by association Wufei was treated better. His heart hurt more as he thought of the General and his pleasant touches, then his heart hardened. He was destined to marry Meilan. General Treize Khushrenada had nothing to do with it.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
Wufei shuddered as he remembered the argument between him and Meilan about the looks he kept throwing at Treize. Wufei had dodged them at the time. Meilan questioning him had been horrible, but necessary. Wufei understood perfectly. Which made him all the more guilty of what happened next.  
  
**Flashback#2**  
  
Before the fight Treize had made Wufei promise that if Treize won, he could do what he wanted to Wufei. He was flat on his back in the dirt in mere minutes. Several hours later, Wufei could be found flat on his back in Khushrenada's bed, the General beside him. Carefully, as if not to hurt him, the General stripped Wufei, casting his own clothes aside before attacking the rest. Hands, tongues, lips were everywhere. Wufei lost his will and dignity as he moaned and groaned in pleasure. His warrior's mind clouded and all he could do was feel. Treize filled his every conscious thought. When he found completion it was like nothing he had ever felt.  
  
In the after math, Wufei lifted his head weakly to look into Treize's blue eyes, and ask a question. "Is this what you wanted?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," Treize answered. He wrapped an arm around Wufei's waist. "Now go to sleep, Dragon." Wufei grew warm at the nickname, and for the first time knew love. All the little touches and caresses had been leading up to this moment. With a light heart, the young warrior slept.  
  
**End Flashback#2**  
  
When Wufei had awoken, Treize was gone. When asked, the emperor, His Majesty said that Treize had told him he'd gotten what he'd come for and was leaving. At those words, Wufei was struck down, in mind if not in body. All at once, his world shattered, fragmenting in on itself. There was no love in Wufei's heart. Only revenge. White hot rage filled him and it took actual effort to control it. Wufei had made a snap decision. Buy a slave and leave Dragora in search of the ginger-haired General. That was how he'd acquired Omi.  
  
Omi Tsukiyono was the youngest son of a cloth merchant, a very rich yet greedy man. Many people had made offers for Omi, since the boy was fair of face. His long lashes, wide blue eyes and chestnut hair made woman sigh with jealousy. It also made men whisper of their lust. Omi was constantly ogled and fondled by old men and young passing by about their business.  
  
Finally, Merchant Tsukiyono got an offer that made his greed dance a jig. The illustrious Captain Du Chi of the Dragon Warriors was offering for him. Du Chi was Wufei's half brother, and a worse person to own a slave you could never find. With a penchant for pain and torture, Du Chi treated even free born people like slaves, whipping them and hurting them. If the sadistic warrior ever got a hold of someone as pure as Omi, it would be, simply put, a massacre of purity. That was when Wufei made the snap decision that he wanted Omi.  
  
In the War of A Thousand Nights the year before, the Emperor of Dragora, Shao Li, had promised him anything in his Kingdom as reward for valiant acts of honor in battle. Finally Wufei had something to ask for: Omi. Wufei was a frugal boy, and Emperor Shao Li knew that, which was why he ignored Du Chi's protests and gave the boy to Wufei immediately, assured that no harm would come to him.  
  
Unfortunately the Emperor was very wrong. Ever since Khushrenada's betrayal, Wufei had been feeling edgy. He liked to take the edge off by fighting or training, but it soon became apparent that hitting inanimate objects was becoming boring to him. He took out his frustrations on Omi, everytime he was in a mood or just plain annoyed with the boy's performance.  
  
Wufei realised that had to stop now, before he turned into his sadistic half-brother. He had never deliberately hurt another human being like this outside of war, and it scared him a bit that he could treat a slave like this. That was why, as Wufei's first act of kindness toward Omi -never mind that the boy didn't know of it- Wufei had come to Yuy not only to find Treize, but to find Omi's mother, Kaoru Tsukiyono.  
  
Several years back, about seventeen, Kaoru had left Dragora, leaving her two month old son Omi in the care of his merchant father. It was hard to believe that the young looking boy was more than seventeen years old. Wufei even sometimes thought the boy was only fifteen, despite prior knowledge. Kaoru disappeared and Wufei planned to find her and drag her back. After all, she had been Emperor Shao Li's concubine at one time in her life and no matter how much time had passed, Shao Li would accept her back and give her captor full honors. Wufei needed that honor, since his was tarnished in the fight and subsequent downfall at the hands of General Khushrenada.  
  
Straightening on the divan, throwing off his nostalgic thoughts, Wufei stood and changed quickly into a coal black wizard's robe and pulled his hair back in its usual tight ponytail. Satisfied with his appearance, Wufei opened the door to find Omi before it, lying close to the threshold, asleep. Wufei raise a foot to stomp on the recalcitrant slave, when he remembered what he had decided. No more hurting Omi. Sighing, Wufei raised one tanned and and waved it at Omi, watching dispassionately as the boy floated toward the long divan he had earlier occupied.. Once the boy was safely on it, Wufei straightened his robes once more, then headed off in the direction of King Odin's private meeting rooms.  
  
~~~~***~~~~  
  
"Why are you in my kingdom?" King Odin demanded, the minute they entered his private meeting room and Crawford situated himself at the door.  
  
"No reason," Yohji drawled, sounding immensely relaxed. King Odin's face went purple with anger.  
  
"No reason?! First you sneak into MY kingdom when you are a fugitive, then you insult MY sorcerer AND myself, and you say you have no reason?! Tell me the truth, or by Kami-sama, I will have you hung!" he shouted, breathing heavily.  
  
Yohji justed watched him with a look of mild interest on his face, then went back to examining his nails. When King Odin didn't say anything more, he looked up. "Is that all?"  
  
King Odin fairly exploded. He cursed Yohji under every god he knew, plus a few he made up, then raised his hand as if to slap him. He was as surprised as Yohji when it froze where it was.  
  
"Aren't you going to hit me?" Yohji asked, staring in astonishment at the king's stonewalled look and the frozen limb.  
  
"I'm trying," Odin said through gritted teeth. Suddenly, he stopped trying to move his arm and stared at Yohji. "I'm sorry for trying to hit you, Yohji-sama," he said, managing to sound sincere. His arm fell and King Odin looked like his coronation had come again. "I knew it! Mage! Magician! Magistor!! I'll have you hanged!! CRAWFORD!!!"  
  
Shocked by the king's reckless yelling, Yohji stared for a moment, then his brain processed what Odin was saying. The king was going to have him hanged!!! Sufficiently frightened, Yohji turned and barreled through the door just as a startled Crawford opened it. He dashed down the private corridor until he burst back into the audience chamber. Courtiers stared as he sprinted past.  
  
Yohji burst into the inner courtyard and skidded to a halt beside a guard. "Where is the dungeons?" he asked, panting. The guard stared at him. "Speak up, man!" Yohji yelled.  
  
"Straight away down there and to the left, then down again," the guard said hurriedly, clearly frightened as he pointed a shaking finger toward a set of dirt stairs.  
  
"My thanks," Yohji said as he took of. "The Light bless you!" He didn't see the guard look at him strange and murmur, "the who?"  
  
Yohji reached the dungeon floor quick enough and followed the corridor all the way to a door marked 'Low Security'. He opened it and scanned the small room quickly. He was startled to find Duo and the Captain from earlier on the floor, Duo straddling the Captain's waist, the teen unconscious.  
  
"What did you do?" he asked. Duo's head shot up.  
  
"Yohji!" he cried, before flinging himself at his friend. Yohji caught him and hugged him tight, then set him back.  
  
"Why'd you do that? We've only been apart for about twenty minutes at the most," he said, sounding mildly curious.  
  
Duo looked sheepish and slightly embarrased. "Actually, I've always wanted to do that. I read it in a book somewhere and now seemed like the perfect time for it and you seemed like the perfect target so I--"  
  
"Duo, you're babbling," Yohji interrupted. "Forget all that. Why were you straddling the Captain?"  
  
Blushing bright red, Duo looked down. "Err, that's kinda a long story," he said.  
  
Yohji looked indecisive, then sighed and hugged Duo. "Tell me about it later, Braid Boy. We have to go."  
  
"Why?" Duo asked.  
  
Before Yohj could answer a groan came from the corner where the Captain was. Both boys turned to see Heero moaning slightly and rubbing his head, half propped on the wall. Duo grinned. "Wakey, wakey Hee-chan!" he sang, dropping to his knees in front of the Captain. Heero glared at Duo, then opened his mouth. Duo nodded before he could say much else. With conformation that what he was told was true -and not some crazy dream- he stood on his own power and dusted off. That's when he noticed Yohji watching them with interest.  
  
"King Odin has finished speaking with you, Your Highness?" he asked, his voice respectful.  
  
Yohji's thoughts ran wild, trying to figure out a way to keep the stoic Captain from arresting him and bringing him back to the king. "King Odin and Queen Ryuka says that Duo and I are allowed to explore the city, as long as we are under supervision. I decided that since I was coming down here to get Duo anyway, I should ask you to be our escort. Will you?" Yohji said in one breath.  
  
The Captain looked from one boy to the other, taking in their guileless faces, then nodded. "If it is under King Odin's command, then I will do it," he said. Duo grinned.  
  
"Thanks, Hee-chan! Now as our first spot on the tour of Kunshu, I think we should see the South Gate," he suggested. Yohji nodded, smiling also.  
  
"Great idea, Duo. We hear such stories about Kunshu's south gate, I just have to see it. How about it, Captain?" he asked.  
  
Heero grunted. "The South Gate it is, then," he said, moving to the door of the room. As he walked out, Duo and Yohji shared a grin. They would soon be free.  
  
~~~~~~~**Tsuzuku**~~~~~~~~~  
  
Miaka, here. Sorry it took so long to get his out but I had a humongous writer's block that wouldn't go away. It's gone now, so expect more chapters from this, maybe one every week and a half. It'll take that long because I plan to start a schedule where I post Harry Potter and the Circle of Five once a week, and all my other smaller ones occasionally. And if you've read Blind Love, the last chapter will be out soon! I'm sure you've lost interest, but read it anyway and review. Thanks, luvs.  
  
I truly am sorry.  
  
*bows* Miaka 


End file.
